


Triune

by MeLestation (mizperceived)



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, ubeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizperceived/pseuds/MeLestation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Apologies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triune

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Apologies.

“C’mon, Babybird,” Jason teased as rotated his hips in a shallow circle. “Show your boyfriend how I taught you to suck cock like a champ.”

Tim, bent over the arm of the old leather sofa in Bruce’s study, looked over his shoulder to stare at Jason. Words he wanted to say died in his throat, he could only groan his pleasure as Jason began thrusting in and out, not keeping to a constant pace. Tim’s eyes, burning a bright blue, rolled back into his skull as a well aimed thrust struck its mark.

Kon bit his lip as his left thumb rubbed along the line of Tim’s jugular vein. His beautiful, normally reserved boyfriend was poised between his widespread legs, getting thoroughly fucked from behind. Jason, in addition the attention he paid to Tim had a tight grip on Kon’s feet. The gunner’s thumbs pressing deeply into the tender part, not quite a massage but enough of an erogenous zone that coupled with the sight of Tim falling to pieces had the Meta moaning in response.

Tim’s hands were trembling, his head bowed when Jason almost pulled out all the way. Jason smirked as he watched goose-flesh rose up the length of Tim’s spine. With a quick wink, an unspoken message passed between him and Kon.

Kon grunted lightly, his abdominals contracting as he sat up slightly, his right hand moving from behind his head to tangle in dark sweat slicked hair.

“Show me,” Kon murmured as he pulled Tim’s head down, his erection bobbing slightly. The muscular teen smiled as his cock tapped on Tim’s lower lip before that sweet mouth opened up.

As if it was a moved practiced a hundred times over, Jason shoved his length deep inside the tight grip of Tim’s ass as Kon pushed his hips up, his cock sliding seamlessly into his lover’s throat.


End file.
